


The Next Assignment

by Highlander_II



Series: kink_bingo: 2012 [45]
Category: Van Helsing (2004)
Genre: BDSM, Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 12:51:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on assignment, Carl feels the need to inflict a little pain on his misbehaving pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Next Assignment

Tonight had started off so well. He was on 'stand down' (as much as he ever was) and had some time to relax and do some things that he wanted to do, rather than those he had to do. He and Carl had had dinner in the mess with everyone else. While not the highlight of the evening, it was nice. They didn't have a chance to do it often. Then they had walked through the gardens for a bit. That was when the evening started to go downhill - at least for him.

They had turned into a small, secluded area of the garden and he had pressed Carl against the wall for a slow, deep kiss. Typically Carl would indulge him such pleasures and even did so this time, but when Van Helsing mentioned wanting to drop to his knees to pleasure Carl further, he was told 'no'.

No explanations. No discussions. Just 'no'.

He was disappointed, to say the least. He'd been thinking about it all day. How he would drop to his knees and shift Carl's robes out of the way, take his cock in hand and stroke it a bit, then slip it into his mouth. He had spent so much time thinking about it, he almost felt that he'd already done it. Carl telling him he couldn't do it nearly had him stalking off to his room.

Nearly.

Van Helsing could pout with the best of them, though it was typically more aggressive than most. It usually got him into trouble. 'And may have been the catalyst for _not_ storming off this time.

He had asked why he wasn't allowed to suck Carl off and was immediately told to kneel by the bench. That didn't sound so good for his side. But, he did as he was told and knelt on the ground by the bench where Carl decided to sit.

Small pebbles dug into his knees and shins. He thought he felt the edges of a broken stick poking at the edge of his left calf, despite the thick trousers and tall boots he wore. It was not the most comfortable of positions. He figured that was why Carl had chosen it.

He wanted to ask again, but each time he tried to speak, Carl would glare at him with a look that ordered him to remain silent. It all seemed rather unfair to him, since he had only wanted to please Carl - and, by extension, himself - and Carl wouldn't even tell him why he was being denied.

They sat there, in the garden, alone, for a very long time. And this was where his day became not-so-good. The ground was hard, his knees hurt and his cock was so hard it was painful.

His mind began to spin around several ideas and questions, one of which was, why had Carl trained him to be this way if he wasn't going to allow him to actually _do_ anything? He even muttered the question under his breath, for lack of anything better to do.

Carl responded with a rough tug of his hair that drew his head back. It let Carl stare directly into his face when he told him that the training was for his own good, but that it did not mean he could have cock whenever he wanted. Only when he was allowed and, right now, Carl was not allowing him to have it.

When Carl released his hair, he returned his head to it's usual position when he was kneeling and he remained quiet for the rest of the evening.

Once the sun fell, Carl beckoned him to kneel in front of him. He was instructed to fold his hands at his back and to keep them there. Carl then lifted his robes and ordered Van Helsing to suck him off without use of his hands. He also was informed that use of his hands would result in punishment.

Van Helsing nodded acknowledgement and bent his head to take Carl's cock between his lips. He had to shift forward on his knees a bit to continue, but otherwise, managed well without using his hands. Though he was rather certain Carl was holding back to test him. He didn't care. All he wanted was to suck Carl off and make him happy.

Carl spilled down his throat, fingers tightening in his hair, then settled back against the tree behind the bench and let Van Helsing lick him clean.

There were words of praise, Van Helsing was certain of it, but he didn't hear most of them for the blood thudding in his ears. He was still painfully hard and in need of his own release, but Carl had yet to offer him any. After sitting for the better part of an hour on pebbles and sticks, he wasn't sure he would get any at all.

When Carl instructed him to open his trousers and draw out his cock, he was sure he was blinking in astonishment, but he did as he was told and waited. His fingers twitched, itching to stroke himself to orgasm. He'd spent the entire day waiting and was being made to wait again. This time, not nearly as long, as Carl then told him to grasp himself and stroke - slowly - until he came.

It was torturous to not be able to go faster. But, in the end, the relief of release was overwhelming and he had to brace his free hand on the bench to keep from toppling over. Carl could be one hell of a wickedly evil dominant to him, but it was nearly always worth it in the end.

Especially when it might be their last chance to play for a while. Downtime or not, there would be another an assignment around the corner and he rarely knew how those would work out.

* * *

Their current assignment had sent them to the Carpathians – again...

_"Where are you off to this time, Gabriel?" Carl asked as the man shoved supplies into a bag. The monster hunting operative had gotten much better at determining which weapons worked best on which creatures over the last year or so. Carl was pleased._

_Van Helsing paused in his packing to test one of the silver stakes. "Northern Carpathians," he grunted in reply._

_"Clearly the Cardinal wishes you to suffer hypothermia," Carl grumbled. "I'll make sure the warm clothes are packed for you."_

_"For us," Van Helsing corrected. "You're coming too."_

_Carl groaned and almost repeated identical words from the first time he'd been informed that he was going along on an assignment – 'The hell be damned that I am' – but managed to reign that in at the last moment. "Again? I thought, after the last time, they would send some other operative with you."_

_"They are. But they're sending you too."_

_"Damn," was Carl's succinct reply."_

Carl was, personally, tired of being sent to the mountains so close to that initial mission that had made their lives so damned complicated. Of course, he was well aware of the necessity of such things, though he would rather not have to traipse around the continent quite so often. But, such is the life of an evil-vanquishing monster hunter. And his weapon-creating assistant, or whatever title he had been given. Anymore, he wasn't sure.

This particular trip was made far more uncomfortable by the presence of Hidalgo - a Spaniard who had been with The Order for several years. He was good at his work. His results matched Van Helsing's, except he wasn't disliked in twelve countries for his tactics. Carl liked the man all right, but he would prefer to not have a 'chaperon' on their mission. However, Hidalgo was along at the request of the Cardinal, and Van Helsing had no room to refuse. (Partly because of that bit where he was greatly disliked in twelve countries.)

Carl was rather proud of Van Helsing for not chewing Hidalgo into little pieces and spitting him out again - so far. There had even been moments when the two were rather cordial with one another. When they weren't arguing about something, they were taking great pains to avoid one another.

The only issue was, Carl had asked Van Helsing not to instigate any altercations - verbal or otherwise - with Hidalgo. He had failed to follow that directive on several occasions. While Carl did share some of Van Helsing's opinions of the man, he had specifically asked him not to engage him, and, as such, Van Helsing would have to be punished. Carl was thinking up something fitting as they disembarked the train in the small village at the base of the mountains.

* * *

_During the transport on the ship..._

The first major altercation had come when Hidalgo was berating one of the deckhands and Van Helsing had stepped in to put a stop to it. Had he left the incident at that, Carl would have rewarded him for his behavior, but Van Helsing took the argument a step further, demanding that Hidalgo apologize to the deckhand and refrain from speaking to the crew unless he was making polite requests.

Hidalgo took exception to being given orders and had punched Van Helsing in the jaw. Van Helsing's resulting hit had taken Hidalgo to the deck and broken one of Van Helsing's fingers.

While Carl was splinting the break, he growled, "What were you thinking? You could have left things alone and all would have been fine."

Van Helsing said nothing. He wanted to tell Carl that Hidalgo deserved to be treated that way for being unbelievably rude to the hard-working deckhand. His desire to not sleep on the floor and the sharp pain in his finger kept his mouth shut.

"I know you don't like him, but please, please try to refrain from punching him." It wasn't pleading. Carl did not plead with his pet. Rather, this was a bit of a distraction so Carl could realign the bones in Van Helsing's broken finger.

Van Helsing nodded and tried not to punch a fist-sized hole the hull of the ship when Carl set his finger. This wasn't the first finger he had ever broken, but the pain of setting the break never got any easier.

"Good," Carl stated, giving only a brief glance to Van Helsing's face as he applied the splint and bandages as carefully as he did every time he had to deal with one of the man's injuries.

* * *

The next big argument had been about how they would investigate the vampires' location and clear out the nest. One of them had one idea and the other had another - Carl didn't care who said what or why, only that he wanted them to stop shouting. The ship's crew wanted them to stop shouting as well. They crew was trying to navigate a difficult portion of the trip and the screaming match over investigation tactics was distracting them from their work.

Carl stepped in and ordered both men to their quarters. If he had thought it would do any good as a deterrent of further arguments, he would have denied them both meals. But they needed to keep their strength up, so he couldn't, in good conscience, refuse them food.

He did his best to keep the two men separated during the remainder of the voyage. He had done so well that the two of them barely spoke when they stepped off the ship once it had gotten into port. Carl wasn't sure if that was better or worse than the two of them snarling and sniping at one another.

* * *

_On the train..._

The train was almost as bad as the ship. The fights were more verbal than physical, but there were just as many of them. And the instigator count was about even. It was as though the two were doing everything in their power to irritate Carl on this trip.

After the fourth argument on the train, Carl dragged Van Helsing to their cabin, ordering Hidalgo to remain where he was for the time being, and shoved the man to his knees once they were inside the cabin. Carl pushed the door closed and grabbed a handful of Van Helsing's hair. "What do I have to do to convince you to follow my directions?" he snarled in Van Helsing's ear.

The man was so shocked by the roughness of Carl's actions and the gruffness of his voice, that he couldn't respond immediately.

"I am sorry if I am hurting you, Gabriel, but you are trying my patience. And while I do have an abundance, it is not limitless." He softened his grip on Van Helsing's hair. "You will be punished when we reach the town. And don't worry, I'll think of something for Hidalgo as well. But I specifically asked you to stop antagonizing him and you didn't do that."

Van Helsing nodded lightly. "I am sorry, Carl," he said. And he was. He couldn't formulate a clear explanation for why Hidalgo's presence bothered him so much or why he felt the need to antagonize the man, but he did. He almost pointed out to Carl that he had, in fact, withheld several biting remarks that had come to mind that would have created further incidents, but knew Carl's reaction would have been more anger, as well as a growled expression of something along the lines of 'Well, if you managed to keep those _few_ to yourself, you should be able to keep the rest as well!'. He wasn't interested in that argument, so kept his mouth, wisely, shut this time.

"I know. And if I thought it possible, I would leave you here, as you are, for the remainder of the trip. But as I can't very well explain to Hidalgo why I've left you kneeling in the floor, I'm going to tell you to get into your bunk and not move until I tell you to. Now go." He gave Van Helsing a nudge and watched him climb into his bunk.

* * *

Once Hidalgo had come in and gotten himself to sleep, Carl slipped from his rack and climbed in next to Van Helsing. His body was warm and welcome, even as he pressed a finger to the Van Helsing's lips to keep him quiet and told him he would have to be sure he made no noise at all.

Van Helsing had no idea what Carl was talking about until the friar's hand slipped into his trousers and around his cock. He bit into his own lip to keep the sound of surprise from slipping from his throat. What was Carl doing? And why now?

Carl whispered to him, "Now, my pet, I'm going to touch you until you climax and I'm going to need you to be as quiet as you can, because Hidalgo cannot discover us."

Then he began to stroke his fist up and down Van Helsing's cock. Teasing and taunting him while the man lay there, trying not to whimper and moan with the pleasure of it. Carl did rather enjoy testing his pet. Asking for his silence was always one of the more difficult tests. Van Helsing liked to make noise.

Carl slid his hand in a quick and dirty rhythm. He let his thumb ghost across the sensitive tip. He even leaned down to nip at Van Helsing's ear. But, mostly, he watched the man clench the sheets and squirm with the desire for release and the want to make noise - any kind of noise.

"But you won't, will you, Gabriel? You're going to be as quiet as a mouse and you're going to come when I tell you, aren't you?" Carl whispered and felt Van Helsing nod. "Good. Now, climax for me, my pet. Do it now." And he stroked his cock until the warm, stickiness coated his hand. "Very good, my pet. Now, get some sleep. We have much to do once we arrive." He patted Van Helsing's hip and slid off the rack and back into his own.

While the release had been pleasant, it was over all too quickly. Van Helsing groaned and flung an arm over his face, refusing to even acknowledge the presence of Hidalgo in their compartment, much less look to see if the man had paid any attention at all to what he and Carl had been doing.

* * *

The town where they disembarked was similar to the others in the Carpathian regions they had seen. The train station was busy this time of day, people milling about, boarding and disembarking the train.

Hidalgo decided to take time to canvas the town to determine if any of the locals had encountered any unusual creatures or happenings. Van Helsing and Carl were happy to let him, though Van Helsing made a show of offering resistance to the idea. Carl had other plans.

"Come with me, Gabriel," Carl said, tugging the man's jacket in the direction he wanted him to go.

Van Helsing followed without much comment. "If I'm going to be riding a horse for several days, I'm going to need sleep. As are you."

Carl's only response was a harsh glare over his shoulder. His pet had disobeyed his request - multiple times - and his punishment was forthcoming. Carl led Van Helsing down several side streets until he reached a small shop. He ducked inside, expecting Van Helsing to follow, and walked to the rear of the shop.

"What are we doing?" Van Helsing asked, senses on alert for danger.

"Waiting," Carl answered.

He wasn't angry. He would never punish Van Helsing when he was angry. He was, however, annoyed. Annoyed that despite his asking, Van Helsing could not set aside his dislike for Hidalgo and refrain from antagonizing the man. One request and he couldn't even manage that. For breaking the rule, he would be punished.

The proprietor led the two men into the rear of the shop and ushered them through a door in the back. Entering the small room in the back, Van Helsing was more confused than ever. The room was small; well lit and clean with a sort of medical table in the center. And the man who let them in was confident and tall. He moved around the room, arranging items and cleaning surfaces.

Carl spoke to him for a minute, then told Van Helsing to remove his shirt. When the man hesitated, Carl grabbed his lapel and jerked him forward. He growled in Van Helsing's ear in a manner that dared him to refuse. That was enough to convince Van Helsing to follow directions.

Van Helsing sat on the table he was pointed toward and waited. He swallowed visibly and stared at Carl, eyes wide, when the man from the store brought out ice and needles. "What the hell is going on, Carl?" he snarled.

"Now, now, you know how this works. Disobedience warrants punishment," Carl said.

"What sort of punishment?" Van Helsing asked, voice almost trembling. Typical punishments between them had been far different from this. And usually did not include a third party… or needles.

Carl's lips twitched with a wicked grin. "A delicious one." He leaned back against the wall to watch. "I've wanted to do this for a while, but hadn't found the right moment. Until now." He pressed his lips together. "Now, sit there quietly and take your punishment. I'm going to enjoy this."

That phrase terrified Van Helsing in a way none of the creatures he had ever faced had. But, he said nothing. He sat on the table, waiting. The man from the shop approached him and placed the ice on his left nipple. It was cold for a long time, then it was numb. He was afraid to find out what the next step in this dance was.

When the needle made its first appearance, Van Helsing gave Carl a look. Carl's responding look told him to do what he was told. The shopkeeper, oblivious or not caring, continued his task. He pushed the needle through Van Helsing's flesh with practiced ease.

Carl watched as Van Helsing nearly leapt off the damned table, howling in pain. It wasn't that Carl liked to see his pet in pain - okay, he did like to see him in pain, though only a very specific breed of pain - but he did enjoy making sure he was punished. This particular punishment might have been a bit extreme, but he knew something Van Helsing had yet to learn fully about himself – that he got off on the pain.

When the shopkeeper proceeded to Van Helsing's other nipple, once the first was completed, Carl could see that Van Helsing was holding back decking the man in the face or snapping his neck. "Now, now, that wouldn't be polite," Carl offered.

The look he received for that would melt steel. He did manage not to laugh at the man perched on the table, waiting for the second piercing to take place. Carl almost wanted to tell Van Helsing that he should be glad he hadn't chosen the _other_ idea he'd had bumbling around in his head. He's rather certain that one would have resulted in a far less pleasant experience.

Van Helsing held the bandages to his chest while the shopkeeper cleaned and disinfected his tools. The man nodded to Carl and stepped back into the main shop. Carl slid himself between Van Helsing's knees and walked his fingers up the man's chest. "It's a very good thing that you heal quickly, Gabriel." He leaned up, mouth against the man's ear. "I can't wait to play with these," he said, flicking a finger over the freshly pierced skin. This time, when Van Helsing let out a squeak of pain, Carl did smile. He couldn't help himself. He was quite looking forward to showing his pet how much he actually got off on the pain. It might take time, but eventually, Van Helsing would learn.

"Now, come on, Hidalgo will be wondering where we've been for so long," Carl gave Van Helsing a tap on the leg, then turned for the front of the shop.

* * *

Carl snarled at Van Helsing to stop fidgeting. The movement only made the new jewelry and his discomfort more noticeable.

If his shirt would stop rubbing the metal rings, he might stop twitching and shifting quite so much. But as he walked, the fabric of his shirt would brush or catch the little rings and tug at his very sensitive nipples. It was more painful than the initial piercing had been.

Rolling his eyes, Carl stopped and turned to Van Helsing. "You have been mauled by a werewolf, thrown off more than one roof, battled the Dracula beast and you're complaining about _this_ ," he punctuated the word with a wave to Van Helsing's chest."

Van Helsing took a deep breath and let it out with a sigh. He could think of nothing to say. True, he had been beaten and battered far worse, but somehow, this was different.

"I promise, it'll all be worth it in the end," Carl crowed as he turned to continue toward the inn.

Another sigh, then Van Helsing followed. If nothing else, he could get some food and sleep and maybe his damned nipples wouldn't hurt too bad in the morning.

* * *

Stretched out on his cot, Van Helsing stared at the ceiling, unable to sleep. Sharing a room with both Carl and Hidalgo should not have been quite so unnerving. Every sound made him twitch or flinch in ways they hadn't since he had first been found on the steps of the Vatican. Carl pressed a hand to his chest. He rested his own over it and fell asleep moments later.

When he woke, Carl had already packed their weapons and necessities and was reading quietly by the window. Hidalgo was still asleep. Mentally, Van Helsing assigned him first watch when they bedded down for the night.

Breakfast was quick and mostly on the move as their horses were tacked and warmed up. Then they were on their way. Heading up the mountainous terrain through the only passage to the village they needed to reach.

The first leg of the ride was uneventful, but slow from a recent rain that made the terrain muddy. It also meant that sleeping would be interesting. And cold.

Van Helsing and Hidalgo got camp set while Carl collected dry wood for constructing a fire. Camp in place, they settled for the night and, true to his internal word, Van Helsing put Hidalgo on first watch. The Spaniard didn't seem to mind overmuch, but Van Helsing was certain he saw the man glare at him over his dinner.

* * *

It was another three days before they entered the village. The place looked nearly deserted. Windows were all closed and covered in shutters; none of the shops seemed to be open; and there were no people milling about the square. They would have expected at least _someone_ in the town.

Carl left to arrange lodging while Van Helsing and Hidalgo split up to prowl about the village, in search of unusual presences or markings. Van Helsing took the forested areas and found a few marks of vampires. Hidalgo searched through the outer areas of the town itself. He found little more than a few blood spatters and broken windows.

Their reports were rather unremarkable. A few signs here and there. Either the vampires in the area were very careful or there couldn't be more than one or two – if any at all.

Carl guided them to a small pub that was open and serving food. He'd spent time quietly investigating the inner section of the town once he'd settled the gear into their rooms. He gave an update on what he found over a hearty dinner and a small amount of ale. (Carl wouldn't let them consume much more than a pint or two – they needed to be fresh for the morning.)

* * *

Carl pressed Van Helsing against the door as soon as it was closed and bolted. He shoved the shirt up the man's chest, trailing his tongue over the exposed skin. For the moment, avoiding the sensitive, newly pierced nipples. He wanted his pet to _beg_.

When Van Helsing tried to use his hands to move Carl into a better position, Carl would growl fiercely and Van Helsing's hands would return to their position at his sides. Carl knew he wanted to use his hands. 'Knew he wanted to touch. Which was exactly why Carl was refusing him permission.

Van Helsing threw up a short almost-prayer of thanks that Carl had gotten everyone separate rooms. If he had had to sleep in the same room with Hidalgo for another night, he was certain it would drive him mad. Then Carl flicked his tongue across one of his nipples and all thoughts beyond what Carl was doing fled his mind as he fought to not howl in pain.

Carl, on the other hand, was fighting back a wicked grin. This was exactly what he was after - distraction. He needed Van Helsing to stop thinking about Hidalgo and the mission and let go of all the built up tension.

It wasn't all for Van Helsing's benefit though. Carl was extremely pleased with his latest endeavor. The rings situated in his pet's chest were attractive and erotic. Every time he thought about them, he wanted to stretch his pet out on the floor and tease his sore nipples until all he could think about was fucking him into next week. Truth be told, he was nearly there now. However, he needed Van Helsing to get just a little bit closer to losing control before he really got going.

"Carl," Van Helsing moaned, fingers gripping at Carl's arms tighter and tighter.

The sound was music to the friar's ears. "Does it hurt, pet?"

Van Helsing grunted.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked.

"No!" It came out short, clipped, nearly breathless.

"Good boy," Carl said and ducked his head to toy with the little rings again.

He would have continued to play with his lovely, writhing pet, but an infuriating knock at the door meant they had to stop for the night. He would have been far more cross had the knock not been from Hidalgo with new intelligence regarding the vampires they were hunting.

* * *

Carl's favorite part of watching Van Helsing work, was seeing him focus. Watching him ignore the bitter winds and biting cold, push through the snow and rain to locate the next clue or the monster in the shadows. It was truly fascinating. He wanted to study it, but found that not being eaten alive was far more important than his scientific research.

However, on this adventure, he noticed something new. Though Van Helsing wasn't fond of Hidalgo, he did manage to work well with the man. The two operatives would coordinate efforts to stalk their prey or follow various trails. There was a mutual respect for the work they did, even if the two couldn't manage to have a conversation longer than a minute that didn't resort to physical violence, or the attempt thereof. This was something he would have to explore further.

Later. Right now, the men were facing off against those vampires they had been sent here to deal with. Carl remained at the ready with additional ammunition and supplies that could be needed during the altercation.

He knew he shouldn't, but he let his thoughts drift to the small metal rings hanging from Van Helsing's nipples. He wanted to taste them. To tease them. To toy with them until Van Helsing howled in pleasure or pain or both.

"Carl!" a voice dragged him from his reverie. More stakes and arrows were needed. He tossed them into the air in opposite directions, counting on the two operatives to put themselves in place to catch their needed weaponry.

The efficiency with which the two men worked was brilliant. Powerful. Exquisite to watch.

If only he could get the two of them to get along long enough...

It would never work.

But his fantasies could play out in his head all he wanted. Maybe one day he would convince them to play together for him. He could only dream.

The vampire nest was cleared out and the two men returned to the small thatch of trees, covered in muck and mire and blood and gore. At the moment, he wanted nothing to do with either of them. They stank.

He carted them back to their lodgings and shoved them both into baths. He was having nothing to do with either of them until they were clean. Once they were, he ensured they were fed and sent them straight to their rooms. As much as he felt like a mother hen, he knew it was exactly what they needed after the long battle in the cold woods.

He didn't let Van Helsing rest for long before he slipped into the man's bed. "Now, my pet, where were we?" he rumbled, shoving Van Helsing's shirt up his chest. He got no objections, even when he flicked his tongue against the still healing piercings in the man's nipples.


End file.
